


Not Bueno

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Double Drabble, Mirror Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave will have to help Starscream recover... and he doesn't mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Bueno

Retrieving Starscream from Iacon had been one of the most daring overwhelming victories of the war. Optimus Prime had truly thought no Decepticon force could penetrate his fortress there.

However, as Thundercracker and Skywarp brought the physically-repaired Starscream to Soundwave… the communicator had to wonder if they had actually achieved their goal. Starscream had been found with his wings broken, his personal shields disabled, and enough marks on his plating to send Megatron into a full fury. That might have been the reason the retreat had gone so well; Megatron unleashed into destruction was a terrifying thing.

"Star?" Soundwave asked softly as the two other fliers left the room. "Dude, you have to talk to us if we're gonna make you bueno again." 

There was a tremor in the pristine frame, then a shudder, before Starscream collapsed to his knees. Soundwave moved, coming to a sliding stop on his own knees in front of him… and then he just held the scientist as Starscream wordlessly keened out his pain from this latest suffering heaped upon him.

"So not going anywhere, Star. Totally rad for you to just let it out, and know that me and the little dudes have you."


End file.
